


避孕

by XLHDDDDD



Category: R1SE (Band), 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLHDDDDD/pseuds/XLHDDDDD
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛
Kudos: 8





	避孕

“你回来了”  
何洛洛打开卧室门，发现任豪坐在书桌前面，房间里没有开灯，只有电脑屏幕的灯光映在他的脸上。  
‘他…是不是有点不高兴？’  
“嗯，我回来啦，你吃了吗？其他人呢？”  
任豪没有回答，而是反问他：“来，过来，你能不能给我解释一下这是什么？”  
何洛洛心里一紧，他已经猜到了任豪拿的是什么，但是还是顺从的拿起了药盒。  
“这是…是…”  
“避孕药对吧！所以这么久了，只有我一个人傻傻的期盼着我们能有孩子！每次我趴在你肚子上，问你我们什么时候有孩子的时候，你是不是都在心里笑我，笑我像个傻子一样被你蒙在鼓里，要不是今天我找文件的时候在抽屉里发现了，你还要瞒我到什么时候？”  
“豪…任豪，不是的，不是这样的，你听我慢慢给你解释…”  
“不用解释了，我只要做到你怀孕就行了”说完，任豪从座位上站了起来，把何洛洛拦腰抱起来扔到了床上。  
何洛洛还没反应过来发生了什么，任豪已经脱的精光压了上来。  
alpha释放出了属于他的信息素，被标记的omega完全没有抵抗力，后穴在感知到信息素的那一刻已经湿润软化等待alpha的入侵。  
任豪一把扯下了何洛洛的裤子，性器抵住穴口蓄势待发。  
何洛洛这时候才反应过来发生了什么：“任豪，任豪，你别这样，有什么话我们可以好好说，药的事情我也可以解释的”  
任豪一听到‘药’这个字，好像瞬间失去了理智，巨大的性器一下贯穿了何洛洛。  
虽然何洛洛不在发情期，但是他们的身体早已经适应了彼此，何况在开始前任豪还释放了诱导信息素，所以突然的入侵也并没有让他很难受。  
何洛洛知道自家alpha现在的情况他说什么都没用了，只好配合他，等结束以后再慢慢解释。  
任豪脑子里却只有一个想法‘今天一定要让何洛洛怀孕’  
他一边想着，一边深深浅浅地磨着何洛洛，何洛洛虽然上面这张嘴不听话，但是下面这张嘴却听话极了，没动几下就分泌出大量的液体，温暖又湿润的包裹着他。  
何洛洛想快点结束好给任豪赶紧解释清楚，就努力的缩着后穴想让任豪快点出来。任豪被何洛洛突然的发力吸的头皮发麻，他报复性的去舔何洛洛的乳头，何洛洛乳头一向敏感，被他一舔，后穴顿时泄了力，只能任人入侵。  
任豪磨了一会，看何洛洛渐渐软化了，腿也圈到了腰上，他含着何洛洛的耳垂含含糊糊的说：“洛洛乖，打开让我进去好不好，让我进去里面让你怀宝宝好不好”  
何洛洛听到这话顿时清醒了三分  
“不行的，任豪，你知道的，我还没到发情期呢，强行打开生殖腔我受不了的，饶了我吧，豪哥”  
任豪却不听他的，用力的向那个小孔冲撞，何洛洛痛的眼泪一下就流了下来，任豪头也没抬的使劲磨那个孔，仿佛他足够用力就能强行破开那个孔冲进去一样。  
任豪动了一阵，发现何洛洛没有声音了，抬头一看，何洛洛憋的通红的脸上满是泪痕，任豪一下泄了力，他也不知道这事到底是谁的错，但是看见何洛洛这样，他是真的心疼了。  
他吻了吻何洛洛的脸，安静的退了出来，然后安静的给俩人做了清理，他有点难受，又觉得有点对不起何洛洛，又不知道该说些什么。  
何洛洛从哭过以后一直没有再发出声音，任豪向他凑近了些，双手圈住了何洛洛的腰，把头埋在何洛洛的怀里，闷闷的声音传了出来“洛洛，你就这么讨厌我吗？我以为我们在慢慢变好，我如果有哪里做的不好你给我说好不好，你不能不要我，也不能不要宝宝的”  
何洛洛本来因为任豪想强行打开他生殖腔的事情很生气的，但是听见自己家一向强势的alpha这么没有安全感的发言，突然觉得气消了大半。  
他把任豪从怀里捞出来，捧着任豪的脸，望着任豪的眼睛说：“任豪，听好啦，我只说一遍，我不讨厌你，那些避孕药我已经很久没有吃过了，那都是以前我觉得咱们俩是商业联姻没有必要产生感情的时候准备的。自从我决定让你标记我的那一天，我就认定了你是我的alpha，你很好，我也很好，我们俩很合适。我也不会跑，宝宝早晚也会有的，咱俩都还年轻，不用着急”  
任豪被突如其来的幸福宣言砸晕了头，他突然疯狂去舔吻何洛洛的唇，何洛洛被他猛烈的吻弄得喘不上气来，他推了推任豪，问到：“你这又是在干什么”  
任豪在百忙之中抽空停下了嘴回应他：“择日不如撞日，为发情期演练一下，争取一次就中，三年抱俩”任豪一边说着，何洛洛感觉到大腿已经被某些人的铁棍抵住了。他只好环住某位化身大狗狗的alpha的脖子，软软的说：“豪哥哥，那…那你这次可要轻一点，如果又把我搞痛了，就再也不准上我的床了哦。”


End file.
